


To Hear From You Again

by silverknees



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverknees/pseuds/silverknees
Summary: Frank can read minds. He's not really a fan. But that changes when he meets Gerard.previously posted on my old account, whisperfade





	To Hear From You Again

Frank first realised he could read minds when he was fourteen, in the middle of a maths class. It was like a million tiny voices going in completely different directions, and he passed out in the bathroom as soon as class ended. As he got older, Frank learned to tune his mind reading, and now only heard people's thoughts when he tried. (This was practiced intensely after he "heard" his parents having sex) So when Frank met Gerard, he knew some shit was going on.

They met at a gig, Frank's gig. Gerard was a whirlwind, oil paint and ink, song lyrics and booze and cigarettes, and he was completely silent. He spoke far more than the average person, his words spilling out like a waterfall, but his thoughts... Frank got as much from trying to read his thoughts as he did if he tried to read an aubergine.

Once, three months into their friendship, while they were marathoning Star Wars, Frank thought long and hard about why he couldn't hear Gerard, missing out on Leia in the gold bikini. Gerard then asked, slightly louder than normal, if Frank wanted to turn the volume down. Frank brushed the weird timing off, blaming it on the beers he'd had, but it stuck with him, a twitch in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite reach.

"I love you."  
Frank looked over to where Gerard was lying, his attention fixed on BB-8.  
"I know you can hear me."  
Gerard turned around, a shit-eating grin on his face. Out loud, he said, " I do. Love you, that is. And I think you feel the same way? Unless, of course, I've been reading your next-door neighbor's mind this whole time." Frank just looked at him.  
"My god," he said, and suddenly there was a cacophony of words in his head, in Gerard's adorable Jersey accent, indistinguishable from his own but for the colours that came with them, violets and aquamarines and crimsons, and then Gerard was kissing him and it all exploded.

He saw Gerard flinching every time he said something angry in his head. He saw Gerard blushing every time Frank's thoughts couldn't keep it in their pants. He saw Gerard looking at him every time he tried to hear his thoughts, quietly knowing. He saw Gerard. Gerard, Gerard, Gerard. 

He heard Gerard think, "Frank, I'm in love with you"  
He opened his mouth, and he said it back.


End file.
